powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Animal Kingdom: Triberangers
Animal Kingdom: Triberangers (アニマルキングダム：トリベレンジャーズ Animarukingudamu: Toriberenjāzu) Story the evil horror scopes have come from the cosmos to take the galaxy, starting with earth. The ancient hidden tribes of earth have sent 4 teams to combat this enemy,The sky tribe, the Savannah tribe, and ocean tribe. All 4 teams will fight to protect the galaxy from the Horrorscopes. Sky Tribe: Avianranger Savannah Tribe: Sabanranger Ocean Tribe: Kaiyonranger World Tribe: Vranger Allies General Aegle Queen Tyche King Philander Horrorscopes Emperor Leo Maiden Virgo Baron Lupis ((The sky tribe live in the mountains of japan, the svannah tribe live in the svannah of Africa, the ocean tribe lives in the Atlantic Ocean ((Each team has a different weapon type *Avianranger: sword *Sabanranger: Spears *Kaiyonranger: axes *Vranger: A Big Kattana All teams can use blasters Each team has a different henshin announcement. *“Soar! Avianranger”! *“Rumble! Sabanranger”! *“Splash! Kaiyonranger”! *“Raar! Vranger” The grand turtle can give the teams a single attribute to make 4 different mecha *AvianKaiser *SabanGod *KaiyonRogue *VranPrince Vehicle *AvianrOmuxator *SabanAzerty *KaiyonIhxroid *VranElectricity The mechs are special, the red’s mech is the biggest one for the body, the other two mechs make the arms. Each teams arsenal will include a pistol called the tribe buster that can shoot powerful blasts, it can be charged up to do a devastating final attack that is different for each team. Avianranger: AvianRush Sabanranger: SabanBurst Kaiyonranger: KaiyonShot Vranger (rifle): VSniper Each tribe has given the chosen three wrist braces that are called the TribeChanger. This brace can be used with the ancient headers each ranger possesses. The Avianrangers put the headers on the side of the changers (attaches on the side) The Sabanrangers put the headers on the top of the changer (attaches downwards) The Kaiyonrangers put the headers on the bottom (attaches upwards) The Vranger attaches the TribeDisc containing the 3 animal headers in one spinning disk. (Attaches to the center) Extra mechs for each tribe Avianranger: AvianOwl, AvianCondor Sabanranger: SabanRhino, SabanHyena Kaiyonranger: KaiyonHammerhead, KaiyonLobster Mech combinations: AvianEagle+AvianHawk+AvianSwan= AvianKaiser AvianEagle+AvianHawk+AvianOwl= AvianKaiser Blaster AvianEagle+AvianCondor+AvianSwan= AvianKaiser Samurai SabanLion+SabanGiraffe+SabanElephant= SabanKing SabanLion+SabanGiraffe+SabanHyena= SabanKing DJ SabanLion+SabanRhino+SabanElephant= SabanKing Boxer KaiyonShark+KaiyonWhale+KaiyonDolphin= KaiyonEmporer KaiyonShark+KaiyonWhale+KaiyonHammerhead= KaiyonEmporer Slammer KaiyonShark+KaiyonLobster+KaiyonDolphin= KaiyonEmporer Pincher 10th rangermech: VVulture+VTiger+VOrca= GrandSeizer SuperMechs: AvianIcarus: AvianIcarus (the grand bird like mech granted to the red AvianRanger) AvianThunderBird (AvianHawk uses the power of Icarus to become the ThunderBird) AvianPhoenix (AvianSwan uses the power of Icarus to become the Phoenix) SabanMystic: SabanMystic (the grand Ox mech granted to the red SabanRanger) SabanUnicorn (SabanGiraffe uses magical energy to become the Unicorn) SabanYali (SabanElephant uses magical energy to become the Yali) KaiyonPrehistoric: KaiyonPrehistoric (the grand plesiosaur like mech granted to the Red KaiyonRanger) KaiyonMosasaur (KaiyonWhale uses ancient powers to become the Mosasaur) KaiyonSawShark (KaiyonDolphin uses ancient powers to become the SawShark) Each tribe has a special outfit that they wear to show honor and power. Avianranger: SkyTrenchCoats Sabanranger: SavannahCloaks Kaiyonranger: X-tremeShifter Videogame The new videogame of the Genesis and Crisis is Genesis and Crisis Triberanger confirmation all character included the General Aegle the Queen Tyche and the King Philander. Category:Series